It Is Fear That Builds Bravery
by Bubblegumbitch1
Summary: Roslyn Summers doesn't know where she belongs. Is it the right choice joining dauntless? Eric x oc
1. I'm free

The sunlight was slowly, as if by magic, was slowly leaking into the bedroom of Roslyn summers. Stirring the young, ebony haired girl into getting up and getting dressed in an old red and yellow dress, which hit her knees. After dressing Roslyn wandered downstairs into the kitchen, which was occupied by her mother and father talking to each other happily. 

"Hey sweetheart, it's a big day!" Her father beamed at her, making her almost sigh. 

"I know dad..." She weakly mumbled before she started to eat her oatmeal. It was overly sweet and made her feel sick, but she knew if she didn't eat it she'd be hungry later and she really needed some strength for today. 

"Whatever you pick, we'll love you anyway" her mother came over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"I need to go to school, bye mom and dad." 

Without waiting for an reply, she bolted out of the room and ran out of her house. Quickly breathing in fresh air, she felt as if she was suffocating with no way out. Roslyn slowly walked to school, ducking into the small alleyways and over walls to get there quicker so she wasn't late...though really she didn't want to go at all. 

The aptitude test was after lunch, which only prolonged Roslyn's anxiety over the whole ordeal. 'What if I'm factionless?'She thought over and over again. She tried to take big breaths but nothing was working. She could only wait, biting her nails to calm herself down. Eventually her named was called out "Roslyn Summers!" 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Roslyn felt her feet drag, shoulders slouched and worry plastered on her face. She didn't belong in amity. 

The woman in the testing room was from erudite, dressed in a sheer blue dress, which cut off at her knees. "My name is Joan; now sit on the chair Roslyn." Roslyn climbed up onto the chair and laid herself out, watching Joan work "put these on your forehead." She didn't argue and put them onto her temple and the blonde erudite woman did the same to herself. 

"Drink up." She handed her a vile of clear liquid, Roslyn took it with questioning eyes. "What is it?" She quickly sniffed it to find it smelt of nothing. 

"Just drink it." Her voice firm and commanding, which only annoyed the young teen. Without a second thought she downed the whole glass before her eyes suddenly shut tight. 

Roslyn soon realised she was in the same test rooming, looking into the mirror. Suddenly a Joan's voice filled her ears. "Choice." Out of nowhere two wooden baskets appeared, one with a long knife and the other with a block of cheese. A gut instinct came over her 'grab the knife', but she couldn't explain why, her hands reached for the weapon, it felt foreign in her hands but it also felt like she was meant to be holding it. 

A growl brought her out of her thoughts, she spun on her heels to see a big, vicious looking dog starring at her. Roslyn's breath hitched before she went into auto pilot and threw the knife, which lodged it's self into the dog's throat. The beast fell to the ground and died. She killed it. Roslyn was about to walk away until she heard a little girl shriek. "You killed a puppy!" The teen looked and saw her younger self looking back with tears in her eyes. "I needed to kill the dog. It was either him or us." Suddenly she was falling and landed in a bus. Roslyn was standing near a man reading a newspaper. 

"Do you know this man?" He pointed to a picture, somehow she did recognise the picture. 

"Never seen him before in my life, sorry." She went back to ignoring him. He stood up and got in her face, anger building in her. 

"Liar! You could save me! You know him don't you!?" 

Her fist collided with his stomach making him fall to the ground "I don't fucking know him!" 

Roslyn's hazel eyes opened, adjusting to the bright light. She was back in the testing room. 

"What's my results?" She sat up weakly and looked over to see Joan with a surprised face. 

"Well this is new, seems to me you're...dauntless. An amity in dauntless?" She mused to her self, which again made Roslyn annoyed. 

"How is that possible?" 

"Well, you grabbed the knife, ruling out amity. You killed the dog. Draughtless. But you helped the girl so abnegation. But you didn't help the man, ruling out abnegation, you also lied to him ruling out candor leaving you with...well dauntless!" She chuckled sweetly. 

"O-okay makes sense...I think." Roslyn smiled weakly, she stood up and calmly walked to the door. 

"Bye dear, remember faction before blood!" Joan called out after Roslyn. 

She didn't really feel like staying at school, her head was clouded with thought. Her heart was beating like crazy and her palms were sweaty. Roslyn knew she didn't belong in amity; she hadn't always been the most peaceful person. The thought of singing and dancer bore her to tears...Tears prickled her eyes, she didn't have to stay! A wide smile graced her lips and she almost skipped home in pure excitement. 

Upon walking into her home, she could smell the food she mother was cooking, it smelt like cat piss missed with an alluring smell of fresh bread. It almost made her gag. 

"I'm back!" She shouted out to her mother, who came to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hello dear, I'm making soup and bread. Will you be having any?" 

"I'll just eat some bread and butter...I'm not that hungry." Roslyn lied to spare her mothers feelings, which she quickly believed. 

"That's fine Hun, how did your test go?" Her mothers smile was boring into her soul making her nervous again. 

"It was okay...mom. Can I grab some bread?" She hastily darted towards the small kitchen they owned. 

"Go ahead, it's still hot though!" She called after her daughter. 

Roslyn snatched some bread before buttering them. "Thanks mom!" She smiled gently. Knowing this was the last time she would eat her mothers passable cooking. 

Her father came in, covered in dirt, from working the field. 

"Hey sweetie, how'd the test go?" 

"Okay, I'm going to go get some rest...big day tomorrow!" Roslyn bolted for the stairs after she wished them goodnight. 

She was going to be free. 

Morning came quick enough for the young, ebony haired teen. Roslyn picked up an old pair of red skinny jeans and a red tank top to wear for the day, before making her hair look presentable in a high pony tail. 

"Honey, we need to get going! You ready yet?" Roslyn's mother called out through her bedroom door. 

"Yeah mom, I'm ready. Let's go." 

They took the truck, which was used mostly to export food through the factions. Though they were at the Hub, where all the 16 year olds were going to pick their faction for the rest of their life. It made Roslyn nervous and anxious all over again. Her brain kept debating where she should go. Should she leave her family or should she pursue her own life? 

This year the choosing ceremony was hosted by the erudite leader. Jeanine, she was a pretty woman dressed in blue, with blonde hair. She was intelligent but she gave off a cold feeling to anyone who looked at her for more than a minute, Roslyn felt uneasy looking at her. 

Names were being called off alphabetically, which only built up the young amity girl. She would be one of the last. Roslyn gazed off into a world of daydream until she heard it. Her name being called. 

"Roslyn Summers." 

She couldn't move, her muscles refused to move. She shook her head quickly and stood. She gradually walked down the steps until she was close to the platform. Jeanine handed her the knife with a empty smile. 

Roslyn's eyes scanned the bowls. Coals for dauntless, earth for amity. Her eyes shut and a breathy sigh left her lips. The blade cut open her hand, it tingled as the blood pooled into her palm. 

'Im free...' Her mind whispered to her as she spilt her blood. 

A cheer erupted, surprised murmurs filled the room. She quickly marched away. Her eyes scanned for her parents, who smiled sadly and nodded at her in understanding and acceptance. 

She was dauntless now.


	2. Almost

Roslyn's cheeks hurt from smiling too much, this all felt like a dream that refused to end. They were all running for the train tracks now, something Roslyn had watched from the windows while she daydreamed during class when the other amity girls were too busy playing one of their dumb singing games, which she wanted no part of.

Her feet picked up the pace as she caught up with the dauntless born, who begun to climb up to the train tracks. The wind in her hair made her think of the apple orchards back home...'dauntless is home now.' Roslyn sadly thought to herself as she waited for the train, which sped ahead of her like a flash of light. "Does it stop?!" Shouted a erudite girl, who looked completely puzzled until one of the dauntless boys jumped onto the moving train.

"Nope!" He shouted at her with a smirk and a little wave. Roslyn rolled her eyes and ran further up the track and grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled her weight into the carriage, her hand extending and pulling the worried looking, blonde, erudite girl.

"Don't worry! I got ya." They exchanged smiles and sat down together in the far corner of the carriage.

"I'm Kate, thanks for you know...helping me."

The train rapidly went by some of the transfers, who didn't manage to get on the train in time. "They're factionless..." Roslyn mused sadly to Kate, who was looking sickeningly pale.

"Who cares about them? It's ourselves we should be looking out for you know..." Came a deep voice of a candor boy "I'm Chris by the way." He weakly smiled at the two girls sitting on the floor. He took a seat next to them on the ground. They gave each other a look and laughed silently.

"So a smartass and a softie? How interesting!" He chuckled making the other two laugh with him. Roslyn smirked at him and pointed out, "you really are honest aren't you?" After 16 long, lonely years in amity, Roslyn knew where she belonged and that was dauntless!

"Uhhg, he's too honest if you ask me..." Came another Candor boy, they looked strikingly similar. They both were tall, blonde and with dark brown eyes. Chris had a scar under his left eye making him more distinguished than the other boy.

"This is my brother Edgar!" He grinned and pulled his brother down to sit with them. Edgar put up a fight, though not serious, and managed to get his brother to lay down while he sat on his chest, like a proud king on his throne.

"I win! Suck on that Christopher." He began to laugh but just as he started, he also stopped immediately when he saw the others jumping out of the train. It was still moving! They all stood up, looking for an answer in each other but couldn't find any.

They were doomed.

"Guess we gotta jump, huh?" Chris mumbled, his eyes filled with terror and a hint of excitement. Roslyn looked at them with her eyebrow raised before backing up against the wall, taking a head start.

"It's now or never guys!" She ran with wind passing her ears like agitated wasps, her heart sped up and she landed with a roll on the rooftop.

She made it.

Soon, the others joined her with scraps and bumps. "Could of warned us you'd jump..." Edgar ruffled her black hair, which began to annoy her since they were constantly getting in the way.

"Welcome initiates, I'm Max. Now to enter dauntless you need to pass through the member's entrance down below." He gestured to the hole below. 'It's a long drop...' Roslyn thought to herself, her chest tight with fright, maybe dauntless wasn't a good idea?

"Is it safe?" An abnegation transfer questioned, looking almost nervous as they stared down into the bottomless pit of darkness.

"Only one way to find out, any volunteers? Initiates first!" Max smirked at the petrified transfers, they all looked at each other again and again. Hoping for an answer of what to do, but none of them knew. Roslyn just hoped for the best and stepped forwards towards the ledge. Her breath hitched and she shut her eyes for a moment to think.

"I'll go first."

"Well look at that, a softie!" Max smirked and stepped to the side so she could access the ledge better. Roslyn climbed up cautiously before looking down into the dark pit, which she was soon going to be falling into, a wave of vertigo washed over her, she felt sick. Sweat slowly made it's way down her pale skin. 'What if it's a trap? Kill the dumb ones off first?' Her brain argued, she kindly ignored it. Without another thought, she jumped into the abyss.

Wind whistled in her ear. Her chest tight with adrenaline, the fear that was once present was slowly evaporating into a cloud of nothingness. Finally Roslyn could just be herself, no one telling her what she was doing is wrong...

She was free.

Roslyn thoughts were cut seemingly short when she hit into a large net. A giggle escaped her lips, it was rich and genuine that didn't seem to stop. Truly a beautiful sight. The young teen's face looked of pure joy, a large hand pulled her down. Roslyn's breath caught again, she was stood in front of a tall man, with piercings and tattoos along his neck. Something about him screamed danger...She hadn't realised she was just staring at his grey eyes. He gave her an annoyed look. "Name?" The tattooed man asked for the 3rd time.

Roslyn shook her head to clear it, she made herself look like an idiot "Uhh..."  
He rolled his eyes like a perpetuate teenager going through puberty.

"You can pick a new one if you like."

"Rosy."

"First jumper Rosy!" He shouted to another man, who jotted it down onto a notepad. Rosy walked to the side. A moment later Edgar had fallen onto the net with a loud scream. The ex amity just giggled gently to herself 'maybe it's not so bad here?' Eventually everyone had fallen into the safety net, everyone looked shaken up apart from the dauntless borns, they all looked excited for the next step.  
'What happens next?'

"Dauntless borns with Eric, transfers with me! I'm Four. I normally work in the control room but I come out to train the initiates." He guided them towards the pit, it was filled with life and energy. Rosy was in awe of everything. People were laughing and fighting playfully with each other.

"We're going to head to the chasm, it's to remind us there's a fine line between bravery and stupidly. A daredevil jump will end your life, it's happened before and it'll happen again." The ebony haired teen looked down at the rushing water with fear, below were some jagged rocks. Another wave of vertigo hit and Rosy immediately grabbed onto Kate for dear life.

"Looks like someone is scared of heights." The erudite girl smirked playfully, which was only greeted with a grumpy scowl. Rosy took a shaky breath as they left to grab some lunch. She never really thought about her fears before, but she never really thought she was the most fearless person. Her mind wondered to back home when she was younger, she climbed the orchard trees, much to her parents disapproval and constant telling her not to and then suddenly...

A broken gasp escaped her. "What's wrong?" Kate's face changed to one of worry. Rosy shook her head gently, clearly the bad thoughts away, she didn't want to think. Not now, now ever!

"Nothing...I just got a flashback from something. I'm just being dumb okay?" The erudite knew better than to question so she just dropped it as they walked to get some food. All of the seats were taken apart from the ones next to Four, which they quickly filled up. Edgar and Chris were talking, Kate was laughing a little too loud and Rosy was staring down at her food, in thought, out of no where a hand landed on her shoulder making a mouse like squeak escape her mouth. She whipped her head around to see the guy from before, Eric.

"So Four are you going to introduce us?" He smirked cruelly, his grey eyes sparkled with mischief. Four rolled his eyes at him, almost looking bored with the conversation already. 'They must not get on...' Rosy became more aware of the hand on her shoulder, his thumb drawing patterns into her shoulder. It was almost soothing.

Four cleared his throat before continuing on "this is Edgar, Chris, Kate and Rosy." He scanned their faces for a moment before settling on the Amity girl. His smirk intensified greatly, showing off his sharp teeth, it was almost animalistic.

'Almost.' Rosy repeated in her mind. Her heart beat quickened as his hand moved up a little to rest on her shoulder.

"A softie? Wonder how long she lasts!" He laughed wickedly and walked away. Rosy swallowed and shut her eyes. She felt sick again. 'Maybe this was a bad choice.'

After lunch the initiates went to the training room, it felt of a cross between sweat, blood and pride. "We're going to learn how to use a gun, pick one up and aim for the target. Understood?" After hearing a murmurs of 'yes's Four let they start firing. Rosy had never seen nor touched a gun before. Her first shot made her shoulder go back painfully, she continued on through the aching in her upper arm.

"You're doing it wrong." Came a voice from behind, again she jumped a little but didn't turn around. A chuckle filled her ears, making her annoyed. An arm wrapped around her pushing her in the right position, his hand straightening up her back.

"Spread your legs a little and fire." Rosy took a deep breath and fired the gun, the bullet went right into the centre on the target, it left her dumb struck. The teen turned around and Eric was gone. 'Better thank him later...'

"Tomorrow we will learn hand to hand combat, you can all go now." Four waved them away before leaving himself. Rosy remained in the training room for a moment longer, collecting her thoughts, she felt like a mess.

"Not what you expected Amity?" Eric smirked, arms folded over his chest making him look bigger than her. Her eyes scanned him for a moment before dropping to the floor. Rosy could of lied or told the truth at that moment but she let her brain do the talking.

"No...but it feels like home." With that she wondered off to dinner to find her friends, leaving Eric looking at her blankly.

_  
Disclaimer I don't own divergent (I wish!)

Sorry to leave you on a slight cliff hanger ;)  
Tell me what you think guys, I'm trying to upload every other day now. I was sick for the last couple of days :( so hopefully I can do some more tomorrow!

Bai xxxx


	3. anxiety

Rosy quietly marched to dinner, frightening thoughts hovering over her overfilled head, ready to burst and pour out. Worry bubbled in her tight chest; it was slowly starting to boil over. She was anxious. Her feet made soft pitter pattering noises on the concrete ground, she decided to focus on it rather than her own anxious thoughts. The ebony haired teen sat with her friends, who seemed to be laughing loudly about something Chris had done or said but Rosy didn't ask, she didn't really care she just smiled and stared into space like she understood. Her heart just wasn't into it.

Edgar poked her shoulder lightly. "You okay? You seem sad, do you want to cure you!" He said in a ridiculous pompous voice, mimicking an actual doctor, this caused Rosy to smile a little but not enough to make her forget about her fears and worries.

"I'm just thinking...y'know?" She rested her head on Chris's shoulder tiredly. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled at the anxious ex Amity.

"Stop thinking, let's go get tattoos!" Rosy visibly peeked up and nodded her head enthusiastically. They had all been given points to use to get whatever they needed, they had a set amount to use, which got replenished every month.

They wondered into the tattoo parlour, it wasn't too busy apart from some of their artists and one or two clients. Rosy didn't really want one of their set tattoos, they were too generic and meaningless, she wanted something that meant something to her and not to anyone else, unless she bothered to tell them. She had something else in mind. The teen tapped a young woman on the shoulder, who turned around with a caring smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Is it okay to get a tattoo? I don't want one on the boards though..." She tried to explain, the woman smiled again understandingly. The tattooist just nodded her head at Rosy.

"That's fine, just tell me want you want and I'll draw it. It'll take an hour so you'll need to wait." Rosy nodded happily and explained her idea.

"I want an apple tree, the apples are each faction. Just below the tree is a broken birdcage and a bird flying out toward the tree where its family are in a nest. Is that too complicated?"

"You don't really need to be back in an hour so take your time looking around!"

Rosy grinned like a Cheshire cat and wondered off to find her friends. They were all admiring each other's new tattoos. Chris and Edgar got matching tattoos of the dauntless symbol on their wrists. Only difference was Chris's was on the left while Edgar's was on the right. They both looked ecstatic. Kate had a butterfly on her lower back, which was getting looked at by a very fascinated Chris.

"Rosy! What's your tattoo?" Edgar smiled brilliantly, Chris looked up from Kate, blushing, like a child who had been caught red handed in the cookie jar. He coughed awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Uhh yeah, Rosy where's your tattoo? Bet it's really cool!" The ex Amity girl laughed at him and patted him on the shoulder like an old friend would.

"I don't have one yet; the tattooist is going to draw my idea! She said it'll be an hour. So why don't we go get clothes?" They all agreed and went to a small shop filled with different kinds of clothes. Rosy really didn't know where to start until a hand practically dragged her to the dresses. Kate showed her skirts and jeans that would look good on the ebony hair girl, which was only returned with a look of embarrassment and a shake of the head.

Rosy ended up with a few black tank tops, skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots as well as new underwear to keep her going for a little while, she could always get more clothes if she needed them. They still had time to spare until Rosy could get her tattoo. Kate suggest they go to the barber since Rosy kept complaining about getting hair in her face.

Her black hair reached her mid back, and curled slightly. It only made her look like a banjo strummin' softie, not a dauntless initiative. That was all about to change.

After 20 minutes, Rosy walked out adorning very short hair that was still slightly long, it reached her ears but still covered her forehead. The one black curls was now bright red and black. Like a dying rose that was slowly wilting. Edgar, Chris and Kate looked at her in utter amazement. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with our Rosy?" Kate beamed and took Rosy by the hand as they wondered back to the tattoo parlour.

Rosy searched out the woman from before, she had mentioned her name as Tori. When she found her she was just finishing up the drawing. "Oh hey, nice hair! I'm done. Do you want to get it done now? Where do you want it?" Rosy's bright eyes sparkled with excitement and nodded her head rapidly as if it was about to fall off.

"Thanks!" She smiled sweetly. "Uhh on my back if that's ok?" Tori just nodded her head and instructed her to take her shirt and bra off. Rosy gulped in a breath before reluctantly removing her clothes, which she pressed to the front of her torso so she's didn't feel too exposed. The tattoo didn't sting too much and was finished in no time, which only surprised the teen.

When it was done, Tori gave Rosy an old mirror, that was laying about so she could see her finished tattoo. The image was beautiful to say the least. The birds looked stunning and free. Each feather nicely defined as it flew away towards it's home up in the tree. Each apple had a symbol of the factions carved into them. It showered no matter where you are you'll find your way home. It was a true work of art and it nearly made Rosy cry out in happiness. She turned around and hugged Tori tightly, while still holding her shirt with the other hand so she wasn't pressing her chest against Tori.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The redhead gushed with amazement. Her cheeks stretched out from ear to ear, into a wide grin. Tori nodded her head gently and just smiled at her, Rosy quickly put her shirt and bra on, the black fabric didn't irritate the skin on her freshly tattooed back even slightly, which only made the tattoo even better, she was excited to get more in the future...if there was a future. A ragged breath nearly escaped her but she put that nagging thought behind her and just smiled.

"No problem kiddo, just remember I'm here if you want more tattoos okay?"

The teen beamed with content and skipped out of the little parlour, where her friends were patiently waiting for her to join them. "Rosy we want to see your tattoo!" Edgar declared loudly, making people look at him in annoyance. He was such a loudmouth. Kate nodding in agreement, arms over her chest, while Chris was checking Kate out again, not paying attention. Rosy rolled her almond shaped, hazel eyes at them and smirked.

" I'm not showing you guys here!" She chuckled at their disappointed faces.

"Please? We've shown you ours!" They argued and pleaded, which only made Rosy cackle more at them, this was hilarious. Suddenly a different voice joined in making Rosy's blood almost run cold. She turned around to see Eric smirking while holding an apple with a bite in it. 'Poor apple...'

"Why don't you show them? Unless it's in an intimate area?" Eric chuckled darkly. The others looked petrified, standing stiffly together. They glanced at each other worriedly. This won't end well.

"N-no!" Rosy squeaked like a timid mouse that had had it's tail stepped on. She was trapped in a corner with no way out.

She was trapped again and the only way out was down.

'No.'

"So? Going to show us?"

"No...I don't think I need to. And if you must know it's on my back." She strode away proudly. Head held high. Hatred fuelling her heart. Rosy's friends quickly followed her footsteps, not looking back at a pissed off dauntless leader. They wouldn't give him that satisfaction that they were afraid of what he thought of them.

'Dauntless aren't afraid of bullies. Dauntless aren't afraid of anything!' Rosy landed on her bed with a faint thud. The covers wrapped around her as the tears slowly dripped into the pillow silently.

She wasn't going to make it.

"He's such an ass! Like seriously that guy has something lodged up there!" Kate fumed and paced the floor. Edgar and Chris both looked deathly pale, both nodding to Kate's ranting about how Eric was an asshole. Rosy turned over and Kate stopped and came over to her bed. They just hugged each other, which was followed by the twins hugging her.

"H-he's a dick...I hate him!" Rosy sniffled sadly, tears dripping into her ears. Her mother had always said if you cry on your back the tears would end in her ears, it was times like this she wished she could go home. Everyone knew she wouldn't be happy back home in Amity.

"We know, don't know worry. Once we finish initiation, we won't have to worry about him. Okay?" Edgar gently whispered into her ear. Rosy only cried harder into her pillow.

"If we pass! I'm probably going to fail..." She whimpered sadly, Kate soothingly rubbed her back. Rosy was glad she had them to talk to, even if she was going to fail. It was nice having friends be there for her.

"Don't talk like that, we've got time! We only just started and you're doing just fine. Ignore Eric, he's an asshole." Rosy only nodded slightly and cuddled closer to the twins, who just about fitted onto her single bedded mattress. Kate was laying on top of Chris awkwardly, his arms wrapped round her so she wouldn't fall off.

"Let's go to dinner and eat nothing but chocolate cake! I hear it's to die for." the blonde stood up without hurting Chris and strode to the door. She was soon followed by the twins. They looked back at their friend with sad eyes.

"Go ahead...I don't really want to." She sniffled again, they left with a few "goodbye"s. Rosy stood up and wiped her cheeks tiredly, she felt like shit and decided she was going to take a shower before going for a long walk to clear her ever ending thoughts. They troubled her, she started to remember odd things from her past like when she was standing above the chasm. Rosy's thought brought back a memory she never thought she would remember.

When Rosy was younger, she liked to climb up the orchard trees in the field. They were tall and full of apples. One day she decided to pick a few. She climbed and she climbed higher than she had ever been before. She could reach the apples but she took a wobbly step onto a weak branch, which gave way and she plummeted to the ground. Only to be caught by a worker, who nicely told her not to play in the trees anymore.

That's where her fear of heights came from, Rosy hated them more than he hated anything, including Eric. He seemed to be on her mind a lot as of lately. 'Something in his eyes doesn't look as menacing' she thought to herself as she got into the shower. Letting the hot water scowled her skin soothingly.

'Eric is hiding something...but what?' She wrapped the towel around her body and walked back into the dormitory. Rosy changed into her new tank top and skinny jeans, they showed off her curves. She felt vulnerable again, she only wished she bought a jacket now.

The teen quickly pulled her boots on and went for a walk about. Her feet moved into autopilot, while her mind went over the day of training. They were going to learn hand to hand combat tomorrow, she had been in a few scraps with the boys back at school, every time she would lose badly with a bruise on her arm but she managed to break someone's nose once, she smiled at the memory. Before she knew it she was standing on the chasm, looking out towards the pit.

"Suicidal?" Rosy didn't look over, she knew who it was.

"No, why want me to be?"

Eric sniggered and stood beside her, arms on the rail looking out as well.

"What's the fun in that? Much rather you fail in the training room than for you to just kill yourself."

"Gee thanks, you're a bundle of happiness." Rosy rolled her eyes and sighed, a wave of nausea washed over her as she looked down into the crashing rocks. Her tiny hands grabbed onto the nearest thing, which just so happened to be Eric.

"What? Scared of heights or something?" He looked at her with a blank face, concern filled his eyes, not that Rosy knew that. She looked at him, a face written with worry, Rosy bit her lip slightly and nodded her head slightly. Rosy was swaying slightly, she nearly fell over but luckily hit into Eric's chest. His scent filling her nose. It was a mix of honey, peaches and a little mint. Her eyes shut protectively as he held her.

Eric ushered her away from the chasm, his warm hands on her lower back, her skin felt like it was on fire from his touch. Rosy's cheeks were crimson. The teen didn't realise that she was shaking like a leaf until she was away from the chasm.

She really hated heights.

Eric's hand was still on her back tracing her back soothingly. The tank top revealed part of her tattoo, which Eric could see clearly, his fingers gently brushed it, sending sparks up her spine only making her blush worse.

"Let's just get you back to your room..." He grumbled with forced annoyance. Eric dragged her back to her room and marched away, his steps filled with authority. Rosy sighed and landed on her bed again.

'Maybe he's not so bad?' And with that thought she fell asleep soundly.


End file.
